


Moments in time

by Unspeakablepadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablepadfoot/pseuds/Unspeakablepadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles following the course of hermione and sirius' life together. It is AU since Sirius didn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Freeze  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sirius Black sat in the kitchen of Padfoot's Pad, nursing a cup of black coffee. He watched as his, heavily pregnant, wife of two years made breakfast. His eyes tracked her every movement.  
She stepped in front of the window above the sink, looked at him and smiled. Her hair blew in the gentle breeze from the open windows. She looked angelic. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.  
"Freeze. Stop right there. I want to remember this moment forever."


	2. Family time

He stood there in the doorway, smiling into his tea, watching her coo at their brand-new son. 

Dennis, named after the younger Creevey boy, who'd died in the battle of hogwarts, had been born at 8:43 Pm, on May ninth of 2002. He had his mother's nose, but otherwise looked exactly like his father had as a baby. 

Hermione looked over at her husband, having known he was there, and said, "He's perfect."


End file.
